


Cute

by Rookmoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Reader, Adorable Sans, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mornings, One nightmare, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sans is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: Sans and his human have some differences. Sometimes they're cute, sometimes they're funny.





	1. Good Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't completely finished, but the month is almost up and I don't want to lose it.

There was nothing like watching his mama wake up in the morning. He would smile at her while she stretched. It reminded him of a sleepy cat waking up for the day. Sometimes his mama would settle again before groaning and sitting up in her nest of a bed and stretch more. Her bones would pop and she would make satisfied little noises. It was his favorite part of the morning.

Aside from breakfast.

OK, maybe breakfast was a close second.

He would lounge in his little hammock she made special for him. She wouldn't let him sleep with her because she told him that she was restless in her sleep. He had laughed and tried to sneak into her pillow one night. He remembered hearing about how restless owners had become peaceful after adopting bitties that need that kind of comfort.

She had almost squished him that night. He was lucky that he woke up in the middle of the night to avoid it.

He settled for the hammock after that.

 It didn't change the way that he saw his mama. If anything, he had a better view of his human waking up for the day. It always took a while, and never failed to make him smile and wish that there were tiny cameras he could use to document the faces that the human made when waking up.

He snickered when she almost tripped over the blankets tangled in her legs.

Yeah, his human was truly adorable.


	2. Sawing Logs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't sleep, and Sans offers some strange entertainment.
> 
> Even though he's out cold.

     You’ve been having trouble sleeping recently.

     Sans’ snoring doesn’t really help, but you don’t mind.

     Speaking of the little skeleton, you look at him, asleep in his hammock, sawing logs the way he did every other night. Honestly, you’re kind of jealous of how fast he can knock out.

     You look at your clock, not at all surprised my the lateness of the hour, and try to go to sleep.

     Five minutes later, you hear Sans muttering to himself in his sleep. He tosses in his hammock before settling with a sigh. You jump when he speaks.

     “No.” He grumbles. There’s a tiny scowl on his face. “Tha’s  _ my _ human.”

     You hasp when you realize just how brilliant this is. Sans talks in his sleep.

     You fumble with your phone and nudge the recorder close enough to hopefully catch the sounds he’s making. It’s right under the hammock when you start it. You hope to catch some adorable comedic gold to show the bitty tomorrow.

     You can’t wait to see the look on his face.

     “No.” He mutters again.

     You stifle a laugh as he continues.

     “Ma’s not a pixie! I’m a pixie.” Sans shouts at the wall, “Maybe you should pixie on someone your own size.” Oh god, he puns in his sleep. This is too good.

     Yeah, there’s no way you’re not showing him this in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a head cannon of mine. I love it, and I think it's hilarious.


	3. Tiny Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doesn't always go as planned.

     Sans wouldn’t see a chance for proper revenge until about a week and a half later when his Human was so tired they wouldn’t see it coming.

     “com’on, pal. i know you’re tired. i can see it in your huge squishy face.” Sans tried, again, to get you to get some sleep.

     “Can’t right now, Sans.” The human sighed, not for the first time during this conversation, “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m fine. This is normal.”

     “i call bull. i could sleep in the bags under your eyes.”

     “They’re not that big, and you know it.”

     Sans just smiled. He didn’t know much about how the human body worked, but he had seen his human pass out while working on a paper before. He had a feeling that even the coffee they had been chugging wasn’t going to keep sleep at bay for much longer.

     Then he can start on his masterpiece. Revenge.

     He settled once more in his little bean bag that his human had put on the desk when they spent time there, and pretended to catch some z’s while keeping an eye on his human. He had to be awake for the prank to work.

     Less than an hour later, Sans saw your head was starting to droop, and you were fighting just to keep your eyes open. Your computer had gone into sleep mode, and you were about to follow it into oblivion. You didn’t see Sans’ smile widen just a bit. You were too busy trying to get your vision to focus so you could keep working. Blinking wasn’t helping and neither was rubbing your eyes.

     This was doing nothing for you. It couldn’t hurt to take a bit of a break... Just long enough for a short nap.

     Sans, on the other hand, is wide awake. He ‘ports off of the soft beanbag, and takes a moment to mourn the loss of it’s comfort before taking a good long look at you. Your head is resting on your arm, and your mouth is opened just enough to let a string of drool slide onto your arm. You don’t stir.

     Sans smiles, and get’s a scrap of paper for himself and an itty bitty pencil so he can try to capture the hilarity of you drooling over your own arm and onto a pile of papers.

     It takes a while for the tiny skeleton to try and capture the sight before him, and when it’s done, he’s not even sure of what time it is anymore. All he knows is that his leg had fallen asleep. He didn’t even know it could do that, saying as he’s all bones.

     Also, he couldn’t wait until you woke up and saw just what you had done to the papers. He didn’t plan on letting you live it down, but those were important.

     Sans decided it would be a good idea to wake you up.

     It was harder than he thought it was. He had been told that you slept like the dead, but he had thought it was exaggerated. He found out, after he poked you in the face twenty times only to get sneezed on, that it really wasn’t. At all. He even tried pushing the chair out from under you. Your dead weight didn’t help. Neither did his not-nap earlier.

     He even tried to set an alarm to wake you up. His bones didn’t work on the slick screen of the smartphone and neither did magic. Jumping on you didn’t work. Neither did talking into your ear. (He didn’t want to yell into it. You might have gotten a shock and flung him across the room on accident.) So he resigned himself to letting you sleep.

     Sans curled up on the beanbag, and ‘ported a blanket over him before settling into the plush surface for an actual nap.

     He left his art for you to admire when you woke up.

     When you do, Sans wakes to you cooing over his work. Not exactly what he had in mind. He’ll have to try again.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know those dreams that feel so real that you wake up confused? They aren't so bad after you're fully awake.
> 
> It's that kind of nightmares that are the worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter are at the end.
> 
> I had a dream kind of like this where I was hiding from a shadow beast with my sister. After I woke up, I had to go check on her.

You don't really know what's going on. All you know is that something isn't right in your home. It doesn't feel safe here. There are strangers here. They want to hurt you.

Fear holds you in its vice like grip and you hear voices. They're coming. Holding sans, you run for the back room. It has a lock, and a window. You should be fine. You're fine. Sans is fine.

Nothing is fine. You down the door shut and lock it behind you. The men slam into the wood, trying to get in. You can't block the door. Your not strong enough, and you can't brace yourself against it for the same reason.

"Just give us the skeleton and no one gets hurt."

It's a lie. They're after sans. If they want sans, they want to hurt him.

You scramble for the window and pull it open. The void waits for you. It hungers. You hesitate.

You turn as your door creeks open. The lock, busted. A shadow man with glowing eyes stalls towards you. There's nothing else you can do.

Tiny skeleton hands grip your fingers and you hold sans as close as you can. Far away from this strange creature that consumes hope with a whisper.

It's not far enough.

Sans is snatched from you. The man smiles, and his teeth gleam in malice. Sans struggles as he tries to get away.

The man's grip tightens. Sans screams as he's crushed, and you cry for him. You try to fight, but the man overpowers you easily. You never had a chance against him.

You cry as you watch sans crumble under the pressure of the creatures fist. His tiny hand stretched towards you. You hurt.

You hurt so much.

You wail in your mind, unfeeling to believe that this is happening. That little sans is gone.

You sit up in bed, heart pumping blood and adrenaline through your body. You look around, seeing the comforting sight of your room cat in the familiar shadows of night time. Then you notice the quiet. It hasn't been this quiet since you found sans. Even when he sleeps, his snores ensure that the nights aren't completely silent.

You have to find sans. You have to make sure he's alright. That he's... Alive. That he's not a pile of dust drifting to the floor.

It's three in the morning. You can't go back to sleep until you know that sans is safe. You look in his hammock, where he should be snoring. It's empty. Just like you one it would be.

Sans isn't here.

Panic settles in your gut and you scramble out of bed. Where is he, where is he whereishe whereishe whereishewhereishewhereishe.

You look in his favorite spots in the room.

He's not here.

You sneak into the living room, tossing pillows aside, and shoving piles of stuff of the table and onto the floor. You try not to make a sound as you search.

Fear addles your mind. If you make a single sounds, something might go wrong. You might not be able to find him.

You hear rustling in the kitchen.

Maybe it's that man. You creep to the closet, where you keep your bat. Now armed, you slink back to the kitchen only to see what you were starting to think you would never see again.

The bat clatters on the tile of your kitchen and sans flinches. You rush over and pick him up.

"There you are. You're ok, right? Please, they'll me your alright." You look him over as well as you can with the light from the fridge. You can't see the startled look on his face.

You pull him close to you, cradling the tiny monster to your chest.

He's not a pile of dust. He's in one piece. Sans is fine. He's softly pushing against you. He's alive.

You take a deep breath, finally letting yourself calm down.

Sans pushes against your thumb. He wants you to let him go... Or maybe loosen your grip. You let him at on your palm, and he goes back to the fridge. He pulls out a tiny snack and goes back to the room on your shoulder.

You tell him why you were so freaked out, and he talks you into letting him sleep on your stomach, just this once.

That way, sans can keep all the nightmares away. He doesn't promise, but he looks determined enough to succeed anyways.

In the morning, you realize that after you had fallen asleep, you hadn't had any dreams at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: character death via nightmare


End file.
